The Forgotten Princesses
by TechnoFeather
Summary: So, I was thinking, why not do a story about the princesses? I' doing a new search format. Any search words will be from now on posted here. princesses forgotten dawn skyla princess cadence shining armor rated t new princesses If you have any more search words you'd like me to add, PM me! IMPORTANT- 2ND CHAPTER PUT UP AS OF 10/28/14 Please R&R! :D
1. Birth Anew

The Forgotten Princess

By: whatever random name I am, most of you know me as WinterSpring1232 or PrincessSkylaSparkle, or whatever.

Author note: Hey peeps! I haven't been updating on my 39 Clues stories, so if anyone would like to pick up the story, its fine with me. Long time no see, huh. I've just been looking at stories around the web a lot, waaaay to lazy since summer break started. Oh well. I own nothing, only the plot&story, and Dawn and Skyla are my characters, also some random Ocs, like the nanny or guard.. Skyla is supposed to be the daughter of Princess Cadence, but I own her personality. Dawn is mine, all mine! LOL. Plz comment freely! :)

(line break)

Prologue

"Shining? Dear?" said a very pregnant Cadence.

"Is it time? I bet they're both boys." said Shining.

"No. I was just thinking of names for them."

"I thought we decided on Crescent and Bramble?"

"GIRL names, dear."

"Oh."

(an hour later.)

"OH! Shining, I know the perfect names!" said Cadence, holding up a book.

"The Earliest Legends of Equestria. Old fashioned names? Uh-uh." Shining screamed.

"No, read this."

_Before Luna and Celestia, there were two princesses. Dawn and Skyla ruled the country. Dawn was responsible for the day, starting with the dawn of the sun, while her sister, Skyla, watched over the night, like Celestia and her sister. But these rulers had a very strange history. Mysteriously appearing out of the Everfree Forest near Ponyville, they set order in a country ruled by King Sombra. By defeating him and his queen, Echo, they banished him to the Crystal Empire, not then existing. He secretly crafted an Empire full of slave ponies, and he stayed there until the sisters died. Mothers of the present princesses, Skyla (Celestia and Luna) and Dawn (Cadence). Then –- _

"Oh no! Its happening!" shrieked Cadence. "They're coming!"

"GUARD! CALL THE PRINCESSES! OUR KIDS ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

"Yes, sir." said a perplexed guard.

(blahblahblahallyuckystuffblahblahblah)

They were indeed perfect, thought Shining.

"So its decided, they're girls."

"Yup," exhaled Cadence. "Dawn and Skyla. Princesses of the Crystal Empire.

–-

Ok, that was short. LOL its only the prologue, right? Anyways, I hope I have the time to update this. I'm pretty busy and the place I'm going for the summer may not have internet, but I will probably just type them up. If you play animal Jam, I'm majormajorsnow. :) Happy Summer!

~Moonpetal aka Winterspring1232 aka Breath of the Forest aka Princess Skyla aka Skyla Sparkle aka FlowerFeather.

P.S. I need at least one review to move on! If this gets more than 10 reviews, good or bad, I will literally scream and edit Cahill Craziness and or fix it. Remember, all 39 Clues stories are open for taking over! They are for sale, and anyone who wishes to edit them may. Check my profile for more details. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Doing this while waiting for it to strike midnight. Wow, that last one had more author's note than storyline. Lol ok here it is!

–-

Cadence, Celestia, and Luna walked down the hallway.

"Erm, Cadence dear?" asked Celestia.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you named your daughters DAWN AND SKYLA?"

"Yes, of course. In ancient times, –" she was cut off by Luna.

"They ruled Equestria. They mothered us." Luna sighed.

"SISTER!" screamed Celestia. "We swore, to our mothers, that we would keep that secret for as long as we lived! You promised to your wimpy mom Skyla, QUEEN of the day! She died trying to keep that secret. You know that my mother Dawn would've still been alive if you hadn't gone missing, looking for her. Why?! You said!"

"WHAT? So the legends are true..."murmured Cadence.

"Yes. We're- "

"She's afraid." butted in Celestia. "That they might grow to rule Equestria, overthrowing and us."

"I-i-i don't understand! " said Cadence.

"She knows that Dawn and Skyla were the same as us, only our father was Prince Hoof and Prince Sombra. Sombra and Dawn were her parents, Prince Hoof and Skyla were mine." admitted Luna.

"LUNA! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! WE WERE NEVER SISTERS, ONLY FRIENDS!" admonished Celestia.

"It is true." Luna laid her head down.

"..." Cadence shivered, as she backed away.

–-

14 years later...

Dawn's POV

"Skyla, where did you put my enchanted hoof polish?" I asked. (She was tall and lanky, with a beautiful, cyan blue mane streaked with lavender. Her snow white coat went well with her lavender eyes and magic.)

"Ugh, why are you asking me?" Said Skyla. She was a tall, sky blue mare, with purple eyes, and a softly curled mane that was blue and pink. Skyla's aqua blue eyes were also the envy of every mare in Canterlot.

"Because you're a girl?" I guessed. I'm was the star student at Canterlot High, with exceptionally high grades with everything except gym.

"Naw. Too girly. You're girly. Girly enough to like Bramble Brown!" smirked Skyla. The opposite of me, she got exceptionally low grades in everything except gym.

Bramble was the most popular stallion at CHS, but still couldn't beat her in wrestling.

Ha. Very funny. I'll get back at her later. She likes Bramble's twin, Caramel Brown. Caramel looked like Bramble, who had a cute brown mane with a tan coat, except with a tan mane and a chocolate body. Bramble is smart, like me, but he's a pegasus. Caramel is a unicorn, but almost beat Skyla at dodge ball. He probably cheated.

Sky just hit me, hard, with a plushie. Whats up with that?

–-

Ok, not bad, I guess. I wrote this the day I wrote the first, but internet was down and I couldn't post it and I was bored. :)

Need 2 reviews, in total, to get the 3rd chapter. It's late at night, and I have to sleep. I'll try to type up the next one soon.

~Moonpetal


End file.
